Un Extraño en San Valentín
by Silfide
Summary: Es San Valentín y a un profesor se le ha ocurrido la idea de que los chicos manden cartas a las chicas. Lily recibe la correspondencia de James y de un chico que no tiene idea de quien podrá ser.:LJ:.


* * *

_**Desclaimer: **Los personajes, situaciones, lugares y nombres que reconozcas son de Rowling; Lily y James se pertencen el uno al otro... y esta extensa locura, es mía._

Advertencia: Fluff

**_Buena Lectura!_ **

* * *

**Cita a Ciegas**

Lily Evans se encontraba sola en la habitación de las chicas, mirándose en el espejo. Acababa de retocar, por centésima vez, su elaborado peinado.

Estaba vestida con un elegante y hermoso vestido medieval color azul.

Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche… ya faltaba poco. Sin embargo, no sentía ese júbilo que se respiraba en el aire, desde hacía dos semanas en que se había anunciado el baile del día de los enamorados.

Sacó la foto que tenía guardada en el cajón.

En ella, estaban Mary, su mejor amiga y los merodeadores, (de quienes ya se había hecho una buena amiga… especialmente de James). Suspiro profundamente. Observó con detenimiento el rostro sonriente del moreno de gafas y pasó un dedo sobre la fotografía.

-tonto-susurró con un tono de reproche.

Volvió a dejar la fotografía en su lugar. Sacó una libreta y un tintero. Comenzó a escribir.

No, si cuando al mundo le da por estar en mi contra, no hay quien le pare.

Normalmente_(y a pesar de descubrir que estoy embobada con James Potter),_ el día de San Valentín, es uno de los días que más detesto y trato de pasar desadvertidos.

En parte, porque pienso que es un día por demás comercial y un buen pretexto para que la olla de hormonas, que existe en cada uno de los alumnos de cuarto grado para arriba, suba a puntos de ebullición ridículos e incontrolables; y por otra parte, porque mis experiencias de todas las citas que he llegado a aceptar, terminan mal.

Por alguna extraña razón _(que tenía nombre y apellido), _cuando aceptaba salir con alguien, ese alguien resultaba no ser tan agradable, tener más dedos de los necesarios en la mano, cabello que cambiaba de color y un repentino cambio de humor como si fuesen bipolares, psicópatas o algo por el estilo.

Y no es que fuese un ogro, saboteador de los días festivos. No, para nada. De hecho, soy muy expresiva y detallista. A mis amigas y amigos –Remus y Sev, incluidos- siempre les regalo algún detalle hecho por mí, después de todo, también es el día de la amistad ¿no?

Pero si bien es cierto, que este mundo esta lleno de ironías y que Merlín se la ha cargado conmigo, resulta que ahora hasta tengo un admirador secreto con quien he quedado de verme en el baile de esta noche, día de San Valentín.

Mi fatídica odisea comenzó hace dos semanas, cuando el queridísimo Slughorn se le ocurrió la brillante idea_(¿notan los sarcasmos?) _de proponer un intercambio de correspondencia de parte de los chicos para las chicas. Y para acabar de jo… ejem, perfeccionar su_(macabro)_ plan le contó la idea al bonachón de Dumbledore y este, acepto encantado, diciendo que las parejas nos encontraríamos en el baile _(que por cierto, tiene el tema de Romeo y Julieta… ¡que original!)._

La idea en su momento, no pareció tan mal. Estaba segura –tanto que hasta aposté mi dotación mensual de dulces con Mary- de que las cartas que iba a recibir, iban a ser de James.

Ese atractivo, divertido, encantador, despeinado y malcriado chico, que ha logrado convencerme al punto de pensar, desear y esperar con todas mis ganas que sus cartas fuesen de él. Y es que, debo admitirlo, llevo todo lo que va del curso esperando a que me vuelva a pedir una cita y sinceramente, ya demoro demasiado.

Hace un par de años, si me iban a decir que íbamos a tener una relación amistosa, sana y decente, o que me iba a interesar como algo más que un amigo, me hubiera retorcido de la risa por semejante ocurrencia; pero ahora que le conozco mejor, que se el "pequeño secreto peludo" que comparte con Remus, que ha dejado de molestar a Severus y que se comporta como el chico maduro y responsable que debe ser, me ha atrapado por completo.

En fin, creo que ya me desvié del tema.

Como les iba diciendo, la de idea de Slughorn no era tan mala. Los primeros días que recibí correspondencia, me aseguraba de que no había nadie en la habitación y me ponía a saltar llena de emoción como una loca posesa. Abría el sobre casi con desesperación, sacaba el pergamino, leía las líneas que contenían y a cada párrafo yo suspiraba diciendo: _-¡ho James, eres tan tierno¡eres tan dulce¡me halagas tanto! (y demás cosas, que Morgana bendita espero, el descarriado ese, nunca se entere… vale, no quiero que se le suban los humos otra vez)- _porque yo estaba segurísima que de su puño y letra, estaban escritas las cosas tan lindas que leí.

Aquella semana pasó y yo no comenté nada. Pero mis sonrojos y miradas me delataban cuando estaba frente a él.

A la siguiente semana, el número de pergaminos que me llegaron se duplicaron y entonces me di cuenta de un detalle: la mitad de las cartas eran tan poéticas como las de la semana anterior y tenían una caligrafía muy lustrada; la otra mitad, no eran tan esmeradas, pero también decían cosas lindas.

Extrañada y curiosa, una tarde me acerqué a James cuando hacía su reporte de pociones. Entonces comprobé que su letra era exactamente igual a las cartas sencillas que llegaron después.

Lo que me llevo a sentirme alagada –y de cierta forma a preocupada- al saber que tenía otro admirador además de James.

Comencé una exhaustiva búsqueda del otro admirador. No tanto para saber quien era, si no para decirle que agradecía mucho su atención al considerarme linda, pero que mejor antes del baile buscará a otra chica, porque yo ya tenía decidido con quien ir.

¡Debieron haberme visto! En todas las clases me sentaba con un chico diferente, para encontrar al otro sapo azul _(sapo…porque los príncipes no existen, y menos en este mundo mágico… ¡no me miren así!, soy realista) _y en una de esas veces, creí encontrarlo por la caligrafía del Jared Leto**(1)**, el prefecto de Ravenclaw _(un bombón, si me lo preguntan; pero es demasiado reservado e inteligente para mi gusto… por eso me gusta James, por que además de inteligente es divertido)_ , sin embargo –y después de estar cazando sus apuntes y sacándoles una copia mágica- me di cuenta, que sus "i", "r" y "u" eran un tanto distintas.

Perdí la concentración muchas veces, la semana pasada; me bajaron puntos por estar distraída; en vez de dedicarme por completo a mis rondas de prefecta y premio anual, me quedaba en la sala común revisando los escritos de todos los chicos. Y lo peor de todo, es que James se ha enojado conmigo _(el muy idiota)_ porque ya se enteró del otro chico.

Como lo dije al principio¡detesto San Valentín!

**OoOoOoOoO**

James Potter, estaba sentado en el quicio de la ventana de su habitación.

Desde hacía un par de horas, se había arreglado y colocado un disfraz de noble medieval.

Miraba la estrellada noche con aire pensativo; mientras jugueteaba, nervioso, un pedazo de pergamino entre sus dedos.

Eso de los querubines en calzoncillos con arcos y flechas de corazón, las armaduras mal entonadas con versos cursis y las chicas paranoicas que piensan que por solo verlas les estas proponiendo matrimonio, no es lo mío.

No obstante, el día de San Valentín_, (desde que descubrí la belleza incomparable de cierta pelirroja) _no pasa desapercibido para mí.

Y no es que sea un romántico empedernido con corazón de condominio que va por ahí dando presentes a cada una de mis admiradoras (_como Sirius acostumbra hacer). _La única que ha gozado de ese secretísimo privilegio, es Lily Evans. Siempre le mando algún detalle, como una rosa, un poema _(que, sin que Lunático se diera cuenta, sacaba de su libro de poesía)_, un dibujo o cualquier cosa para que ella supiera de la existencia de mi amor. Sin embargo, la muy cruel, lo tiraba al balde de la basura frente a mis narices.

En años anteriores, siempre que tenía oportunidad _(y aunque no la tuviera... Yo me la inventaba) _le preguntaba a mi ángel pelirrojo si deseaba salir conmigo _(de acuerdo, seré sincero. Se lo gritaba y casi, casi se lo exigía). _Sus claridosas respuestas, siempre era las mismas: "Ni en tus mejores sueños, Potter"… "Piérdete Potter"… "¿Por qué mejor no vas y te tiras de la torre más alta?"... "prefiero al calamar gigante antes que a ti"… o mi favorita: "claro. Encantada. Cuando los cerdos vuelen, los perros hablen y Black se enamoré" _(esta última, no era tan difícil. Incluso le propuse a Peter que su animal fuera un cerdito y cuando estuviéramos frente a Lily, lo haría levitar. El muy ingrato, se negó… también se me ocurrió proponerle al chucho de Canuto, que se transformara frente a Lily y que aprendiera a comunicarse como humano para así comprobar, que los perros hablaban. Pero como soy un alma tan considerada y eso era muy difícil, entonces le dije que se tomará algún filtro de amor por una semana y se "enamorara" de la más buena de Hufflepuff… pero el desconsiderado aquel, no aceptó)_ Debo admitir, que hasta eso, la pelirroja tenía un ingenio increíble para mandarme a freír calabazas de formas distintas.

Pero gracias al título de premio anual, que conseguí en este curso, logré acercarme a ella y ser su amigo… por el momento.

No saben lo bien que la paso a su lado. Es tan inteligente, linda, tierna, divertida… no es como las otras chicas tontas y vacías. Creo que cada día que la conozco más, me enamoró más de ella, si eso es posible.

He tenido que ser paciente. A pesar de que, como ya he dicho, somos amigos, no he querido acelerar las cosas y proponerle que intentemos ser algo más. Debo admitir que, por una lado, la decisión la tome porque no sé lo que ella piensa acerca de mí y un rechazo más –que sería el definitivo- sería insoportable, y por otro lado porque cambie de consejero del amor_(antes era Canuto. Ahora es Lunático…y debo decir que sus consejos son más sensatos)._

No sabía cuando, ni como tratar de exponerle mis sentimientos definitivamente.

La respuesta a mis plegarias, llegó hace dos semanas, cuando el buen 'Slugh' _(a quien por cierto voy a incluir en mi lista de compra de regalos en la navidad entrante)_, dijo que, para celebrar el día de los enamorados, nosotros los chicos debíamos enviarle correspondencia a nuestra amada de forma secreta.

¡Ha esa idea calló como perlas, para mí!

Esa misma tarde, me senté al escritorio, con pergamino y tintero a mano y comencé a escribir.

Pero entonces, una idea se me ocurrió.

Decidí encantar una pluma para escribiera mucho mejor que yo y dictarle todo lo que debía decir aquella carta, para así despistar a mi ojiverde. Algo, que dio resultado.

La primera semana, utilice solo esa pluma y tomando prestado el libro de Remus, le mande las poesías más hermosas que encontré.

Para la segunda semana, algunas cartas las escribí con la pluma hechizada; las otras con mi puño y letra y pensamientos totalmente míos, sin valerme de tecnicismos poéticos.

¡Pobrecita mía! Su carita hermosa de tensión y nerviosismo que tuvo toda aquella semana…

Recuerdo, incluso, que una tarde se sentó a mi lado y se empeño a ver como hacia mi aburrido trabajo de pociones, con tal de ver mi letra. Y también anduvo de aquí para allá viendo la letra de todos los chicos con los que nos tocaba clase _(eso fue algo que no me pareció del todo)._

Finalmente, su tormento _(y el mío, de verla sentada junto a otro para ver su letra)_termino cuando a Thompson, se le salio decir en frente de los chicos y yo, que a Lily le había llegado correspondencia de dos chicos.

Yo hice una excelente actuación aquel día. Fingí demencia y le reclame por el supuesto admirador. Si bien, no me correspondía reclamarle nada, contrario a todo lo que yo esperaba, ella solo se quedó callada y se enojo conmigo. Eso me extraño y me hizo sentir mal _(mi Lily nunca, nunca se queda callada)._

Ahora, seguro piensa que estoy molesto con ella y esperará encontrarse al otro admirador.

**OoOoOoOoO**

James sonrió con cierta picardía. Sacó su reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora. Las nueve… ya era tiempo.

Bajo a la sala común, que estaba repleta de chicas y chicos, arreglados para la ocasión.

No se molestó en buscar a sus amigos, porque sabía que cada uno tenía una cita para esa noche.

Buscó con la mirada a Lily, pero no la halló.

Salió de la sala y se dirigió al gran comedor.

Al llegar, no perdió su tiempo en mirar los ostentosos y románticos arreglos que adornaban el Gran Salón; si no que, busco a Lily. Unos segundos más tarde la halló sentada, sola, en una mesa arrinconada.

Se armó de fuerza. Respiro profundo y se acercó hasta ella con paso decidido.

-¿Qué haces sentada, aquí tan sola?-pregunto de manera muy casual y se sentó a su lado

-es algo que no te incumbe-

-¿sigues enojada?-

-yo no. Eras tu el enojado¿o no?-

-bueno, que esperabas… ¿Qué dejará que cualquiera viniera y te alejará de mi lado?- dijo James, fingiendo celos

Lily bufó exasperada.

-¿sabes que, Potter? Date vuelta y lárgate de aquí. No me apetece seguir pelando contigo-

James la observó por unos segundos. Se paró con la intención de irse, como ella le había indicado.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- preguntó ella

-no acabas de decir que te dejara en paz-

-si, pero…-Lily no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas salieron de su rostro. En cuanto James vio eso, se preocupo y se sentó en seguido a su lado

-no llores, preciosa, por favor…-tomo su mentón, obligándola a que alzará el rostro y limpio sus lágrimas con sus dedos

-¡¿Por qué siempre lo arruinas todo?!- la voz se le quebró un poco

-¿Por qué¿Qué te he hecho ahora, linda?-preguntó con voz mortificada. Tenía que decirle la verdad. Nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así

-porque de seguro le dijiste al otro que no viniera… y ahora me he quedado plantada-

-si quieres yo me quedo contigo-

-…y además, tengo hambre, pero no puedo comer porque este estúpido vestido me esta cortando la respiración-

James no sabía si reír por el último comentario de la chica.

-bueno¿porque no vamos a la torre te pones algo más cómodo y regresamos a comer?-

Lily asintió levemente. James la tomo de la mano y subieron de nuevo a la torre sin decir palabra alguna. De vez en cuando, la veía de reojo. Tenía que admitirlo: por muy estorboso e incomodo que resultará aquel vestido, la hacía ver encantadora.

Lily por su lado, se percató del arreglo de James y notó que por primera vez, desde que lo conocía, su cabello estaba engomado y en su lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la torre, ya no había nadie, solo algunos niños rezagados de primer grado que estaban terminando sus deberes.

-ahora vuelvo- anunció la pelirroja y subió.

No tardo mucho en regresar. Bajo con el mismo peinado, pero con una cómoda y linda capa de gala color azul.

James se quedó mirándola embobado por unos segundos. El sonido lejano de la música le hizo reaccionar.

-estoy lista-

El moreno asintió. Lily esperaba que la invitara a bajar, pero contrario a eso, se acercó a ella, hizo una reverencia y pregunto:

-¿me concederías esta pieza?-

Se extraño un poco, pero reaccionó rápido y acepto sonriendo.

Era una pieza lenta. James se acercó aún más a ella y con cierto temor le tomo por la cintura. Espero que Lily tuviera una reacción negativa, pero esta no llegó. Al contrario, la ojiverde, tomo su mano y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Bailaron muy lentamente, al compás de la música. Cuando terminó se separaron, lo suficiente para poder verse a los ojos y como si una fuerza los atrajera, juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso.

Cuando se separaron, James abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con una Lily sonriente…

-¿todavía tienes hambre?-pregunto haciendo reír a la chica.

-ahora que lo mencionas, sí-

-de acuerdo. Bajaré por algo a las cocinas-

-voy contigo-

-no. No quiero que el otro admirador te encuentre, y me dejes por él-antes de que Lily respondiera, se separó de ella, dejándole un papelito en sus manos y dijo:- ya vuelvo- le guiño tiernamente y salió.

Lily desenrolló el papelito y se sorprendió al ver la pulcra caligrafía de las primeras cartas que había recibido:

_Gracias por este San Valentín. _

_Con amor, _

_Tu admirador "secreto"_

_James Potter._

**F I N**_  
_

* * *

_**(1)** jeje, sobre esto... Vale! no se me ocurrió -y no me vino en gana- inventarme algún otro nombre original para el "guapo Ravenclaw". Además de que estaba sonando una de mis canciones favorita de su banda y me dije ¿porque no? (no lo vuelvo a hacer, lo prometo) _

_¡FELIZ PASTELOSO SAN VALENTIN! XD_

_Aquí les dejo esta locura larguísima historia que se me ocurrió en hora y media. Mientras espero a que mis amigas pasen por mí y vallamos a celebrar el día de la AMISTAD ... y los enamorados ¬¬_

_Tanta miel derramada en este día (14 de febrero) se me pegó y no pude evitar recordar a LxJ. Se que es demasiado largo (pensé en publicarlo en dos caps.) pero aún así espero que no se haya hecho tan cansada la lectura y que haya sido de su agrado. También puede, que piensen que el POV de James, viene siendo inecesario, pero no sé, quería que el evento se viera de los dos lados de la moneda (si quieren que lo edite, me avisan después, ok?, ya saben que uds. tienen la última palabra)_

_Acepto los tomatazos que quieran aventarme... y por si a alguien le gusta, también recibiré las galletitas de chocolate (review) _


End file.
